friendship turns into romance
by Saiorii129
Summary: I suck at writing a summary by here goes nothing... Miyako meets her old girlfriend Sukii but she is love with kaoru and the rrbz get older with a new brother will things get better or turn to worste


A year has passed as him disappeared from the face of the earth and since that incident the villains are not active even mojo jojo

Momoko pov:

Good morning I'm momoko akatsutsumi and I am 14 years old as well as the leader of the powerpuff girls hyper blossom. I still a boy-crazy and I cut my hair that now reaches to my shoulder and stopped putting that pink bow but instead I out on a 2 pink hair clips that looks like a mini-bow now am walking to school with a 2kg of candy in my hand by the way it's the first day of school I am wearing a cute pink with black stripes mini-skirt and a long sleeved jacket along with a red shirt under it here I am in the schools front gate "MOMO-CHAAAN" there it goes.

Miyako pov:

"Have a good first day miya-chan" my grandmother said kissing my forehead. "thank you grandma bye" I said getting out of my house my name is miyako gotokuji I am 14 years old I'm rolling bubbles at the powerpuff girls I am still soft and I do have my polite attitude my hair got longer a bit it reaches to my waist but now instead of to pigtails I make a two pony tails i am at the school gate waiting for kaoru and momoko today I am wearing a cute baby blue , sleeveless dress that reaches my thighs and on the top of it a dark blue jacket that stops under my chest with it a dark blue mini-boots…"MOMO-CHAAAN" I shouted to momoko "miya-chaaaan" momoko said/squealed as she started running towards me once she is affront of me she jumped on me then hugged me so hard I hugged her back "MOMO-CHAN MIYAKO-CHAN" "KAORU-SAN" me and momoko shouted running to her

Kaoru pov:

"First day of school kaoru" her goes my mom trying to convince me to wear a skirt "no mom" "kaoru please" "no and I am heading to school I am already late" "bye sis/dear" my family shouted at me "bye guys" I shouted back.. I am Matsubara Kaoru a 14 year old girl/tomboy as well as the strongest puff powered buttercup still I have my old personality my hair is so cool I reaches to my waist its longer than before and I love it I put it into one low pony tail and I am wearing a dark green plane shirt and an army shorts that reaches to my ankles and I am skating to school "MOMO-CHAN MIYAKO-CHAN" I shouted approaching to them "KAORU-SAN" miyako and momoko shouted running to me those two idiots after running to me they jumped on me hugging me so hard "I-I-I-I c-c-cant b-breath" "sorry kaoru-chan" momoko and moyako said in union " you know girls it's nice to see you again" momoko said smiling like crazy I smiled back while miyako giggled

No one pov:

The girls entered the school together (not holding hands) and each of them went to her locker and jointly went to the class kaoru beside the window while momoko behind her and miyako beside her and on their table a desk computer/I pad to contact with each other (on every desk) the students sat down and talked about their summer vacation well except for kaoru who took a nap "Good Morning students how was your summer vacation" miss Kean said entering the class (she woke up kaoru by saying that) "good morning miss Kean" all the class said/shouted "ready for a new year" miss kean said "yeah" the class replayed "nooooooo"kaoru said "Hh kaoru your always not ready" miss kean laughed "anyway we have a new student this year please come in" the girl came in

Miyako pov:

The student came in he/she wore a black baseball cap and his/her hair was light bown that reaches till his/her shoulder and a yellow plane shirt under a black jacket she/he wore long dark blue jeans and black with gold stars and on her waist 'SHIT THIS IS IMPOSIBLE' I thought a powerpuff belt but its contact is yellow but what caught my eyes is her/his eyes color were gold "AAAAAAAA HE IS MINE" momoko and himeko shouted at the same time "NO WAY HE WILL BE MY BOYFRIEND" and with that all the class girls exept me and kaoru "GIRLS SHUT UP" the girls shut up after miss kean shouted and the boy smirked and I know all of the class girls(except me and kaoru) saw it cus the last thing I know they all squealed "ok"miss kean said with a glare "tell us about you"

"Fine" the boy said "the name is Sukii akatskii" with that name my eyes widen "and I am 14 years old tomboy" she said smirking and you can hear the girls 'ahhh and noo and why, unfair etc' then her eyes scanned the room till her eyes met mine we had a minor eye contact till that smirk gotten erased and been replaced by a smile I smiled back 'I think she do remember me' I thought

"OK sukii please sit beside miyako.." but before miss kean can continue sukii started walking and sat beside me "O-ok"

The end of the first period

Sukii stand up just to be surprised by me jumping on and hugging her

"SUKII YOUR BACK" I said through tears "miyako I missed you to" she said hugging back "wait you guys know each other" momoko said as she saw us "y-y-y-yes" I said though pink cheeks "hey miyako why are you blushing" momoko said smirking "m-me b-blushing d-d-don't be s-silly" I said "stop denying miya-chan" sukii said

Kaoru pov:

"Stop denying what" as I said that sukii shifted her eyes to me then she smiled and kissed miyako's cheeks me and momoko eyes widen at miyako's reaction she turned red (but not dark red) "did you understand or I should say it out loud"sukii said "say it out" momoko said "fine" sukii said "I am miyako's girlfriend"

Momoko pov:

"NANIIIIIIII (WHAT) IIIIIIIIIII"I shouted loud enough for the entire class to hear me "shut it pinky" sukii said "her name is momoko and I am kaoru" kaoru said "oh sorry" sukii said "O-ok sukii you and miyako need to tell us how did you two met" I said "m-m-m-momo-chan we will explain everything at the break time" miyako said "CLASS GET TO YOUR SEATS" our sport teacher shouted at the class "the girls head for the girls locker-room and change "OK" we said heading off

Sukii pov:

"so miya-chan were are we going" I asked "were going to the girls locker-room" she replayed we entered the girls locker-room I entered the change-room and changed into a white shirt and yellow shorts still with and a yellow sport shoes I let down my hair that reaches to my ankles (too long huh) I got out just to see all the girls gasp "what what did I do" I said surprised "you look soooooooooooooo kawaiii(cute)" momo-chan said "Me" I said as the girls looked at me surprised "how come a cute tomboy turn into a cute girl" "yeah I know that's just not fair" "the school boys will start fighting for her heart" "SHIT SHE IS SO DANM LUCKY" I heard some girls talking about me but I ignore it "hey sukii I wanna ask you a question" that kaoru-cute asked me "yeah shoot" "are you a powerpuff?" with that my eyes widen 'what how does…oh wait she does have the same belt that I do It means that I am not alone' I thought as I kept looking at her belt "yeah and I know your one to" I answered "ok so you're a tomboy to huh" kaoru asked "yeah" I replayed "cool It means im not alone"she said then we started laughing

Kaoru pov:

"HEY MOMO-CHAN" I shouted "what" momoko replayed as she and miyako came and sat down beside us….

**I will try to update as soon as possible thx and please review **


End file.
